Suspension sleeves or liners for prosthetic applications are commonly used for attaching a prosthesis to a partially amputated limb. These sleeves or liners are generally made of an elasticized or elastomeric material such as silicone and often include cushioning to minimize discomfort in the residual limb or residuum where it is fitted to a prosthesis.
The sleeves usually have a tubular or “tube sock” shape with an interior a bit smaller than the residual limb to establish a secure seal between the inner surface of the sleeve and the outer surface of the residual limb. In fact, such sleeves preferably provide a generally air-tight seal for removable fixed attachment to the amputee's residual limb and interconnection with a corresponding socket of an orthotic worn by the amputee. Sleeves that may be used are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,908,037; 5,830,237; and 6,592,539. Current commercially available sleeves that may be used for this purpose known as “Alpha® Liners” which may be obtained from Ohio Willow Wood of Mt. Sterling, Ohio.
Prosthetic assemblies including sleeves as discussed above are interconnected with appropriate prostheses using a variety of different mechanisms for attaching the prostheses to the sleeves. For example, projecting threaded bolts and corresponding nuts mounted respectively to the sleeve and within the socket are used to thread some prostheses into place. Other much more complex mechanisms are also used. Unfortunately, the currently available attachment mechanisms are less than what is needed in terms of ease of use, reliability, accuracy of attachment, comfort and cost. No current attachment mechanisms are sufficiently simple, accurate and reliable. Since the prostheses are typically repeatedly removed and remounted, ease of removal and replacement is a particular challenge which is not satisfactorily met by current attachment mechanisms.
Accordingly, a simple to use, inexpensive, secure, accurate and easy-to-remove prosthetic attachment mechanism would represent a major advance in the art. The present invention provides a unique attachment mechanism which meets these needs and more.